


Perfection

by helsinkibaby



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Valerie is perfect, apart from one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For the Almost Human picture of Valerie Stahl at August Rush in 1_million_words

She's perfect.

Oh, John's not a man given to romantic notions, but he does know that Valerie is perfect. She has to be; after all, she is a Chrome. Every single aspect of her DNA has been fine tuned to make her the best possible version of herself, blessed with beauty, brains, long life... the whole package. 

Except that's only part of it. 

Because she's the only Chrome he knows who's decided to be a cop, who uses the gifts she was given to help others. And while she might be beautiful on the outside, he knows she's just as beautiful on the inside - she's kind, caring, endlessly patient, even when it comes to Rudy and Richard. 

Her smile might be the most perfect one he's ever seen but there's more to it than that, something to do with the sound of her laugh and the way her eyes dance as she looks at him. It's a package that's more than the sum of its parts, something that goes deeper than her Chrome status. 

Plus she drinks bourbon and watches soccer and shares the same favourite bar as him.

He's not a man given to romantic notions, but John thinks that Valerie is the perfect woman. 

Her only imperfection?

For some reason, she happens to think he's the perfect man.

He's far from perfect, John knows, but if that's the only thing she's wrong about, he's not going to complain. 


End file.
